Modern aircraft, in particular large aircraft or aircraft with a high passenger capacity, must carry larger quantities of water in order to supply the different systems that require water during flight. For example, these include onboard kitchens, toilets, sinks and showers. The water quantities increase the weight of the aircraft, thereby reducing the efficiency of the aircraft. What is needed is a system that helps increase efficiency and reduce weight.